En caza del destino
by HuntingDestiny
Summary: [AU, algo OOC] Fate ha optado por vivir libremente dentro de lo que sus posibilidades le permiten, y tras conocer esa libertad se ha enamorado de ella. Ahora que ha encontrado una forma de vivir placenteramente haciendo algo para lo que es útil, todo se tambaleará bajo sus pies cuando cierto espíritu del bosque en su forma más tentadora le plantee un nuevo desafío.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Estoy iniciando aquí con un fanfic que espero haga honor a sus expectativas, aunque siempre estoy abierta a cualquier consejo o sugerencia que quieran hacer. Inicialmente, lo dejaré en categoría T-rated, aunque es muy posible que a medida que se desarrolle la historia deba pasarlo a M-rated, simplemente porque no me gusta restringirme en ciertas escenillas de la pareja principal de esta historia n_-**

**Ojalá y lo disfruten, y como siempre, dispuesta a aceptar críticas así que no duden en dejarlas.**

**Tengo la obligación de aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de MSLN me pertenece, muy a mi pesar, y que sigo esperando que alguien se apiade de mi y me regale una Nanoha para navidad :)**

* * *

Fate Testarossa no se enorgullecía de muchas cosas en su vida. Ciertamente no de su herencia, y tampoco de la enorme casona que llevaba su apellido, altiva y arrogante en la colina que daba acceso al pueblo en que vivía. Ella era una persona sencilla, con aspiraciones normales y con pretensiones para nada extravagantes.

Por su parte, sentía que tenía mucho más de lo que necesitaba.

Un techo para cubrirla de la lluvia, un fuego para abrigarla del frío y comida caliente para llenar el estómago la mayoría de las noches para lograr el sueño en una amplia pero modesta cama apostada en un rincón de la cabaña.

No es que Fate Testarossa no tuviera sus pequeñas cosas. Todos tenemos nuestro lado flaco, algún deseo de ser o tener más que alguien más, en algún punto. Algo que nos haga diferentes y no una gota más en el océano.

Para algunos esa debilidad humana es la codicia, y este no era para nada el caso. Para otros, un poco de soberbia, y aquí no aplicaba en lo absoluto. Cada vez que Fate lograba evitar una discusión, sentía que eso podía considerarse un pequeño logro en su día.

Sin embargo, sí, Fate Testarossa tenía su rinconcito humano, por bien escondido que lo mantuviese.

Si bien no se enorgullecía de muchas cosas, existía un detalle que la hacía inflar el pecho con orgullo y del que se agarraba para no sentirse simplemente alguien más en el mundo.

Ella no sólo era la mejor cazadora de la zona, obteniendo el título de Enforcer por ello. No sólo podía darle a una mosca a cien metros con el arco. No sólo podía destazar a un animal que se le lanzara encima con un firme golpe de espada. También era admirada y bien recibida por cada niño pequeño del pueblo cada vez que regresaba de una de sus extensas jornadas. Siempre con algo que ofrecer a esos hambrientos jovencitos: algunas liebres, quizás unos pocos animalillos con qué palear el frío de las noches en un buen estofado.

Sin embargo, no era los estómagos de aquellos pequeños lo único que había aprendido a saciar, sino también su hambre de aventura y fantasía en una tierra que moría un poco más cada año. Poseía una gran habilidad en el relato, y podía hacer que los niños contengan el aliento narrándoles sus travesías de días y hasta semanas en los extensos prados, húmedos valles y frondosos bosques de los alrededores.

Se permitía a sí misma, en su fuero interno, regodearse en los saltitos de sorpresa que daban cuando, repentinamente, una bestia despiadada se lanzaba como una flecha hacia ella, y apenas una fracción de segundo antes de recibir el lacerante dolor de sus colmillos, una estocada de sus espadas le salvaba la vida.

Sus ojos brillaban con alegría cuando veía a los pequeños pelear con sus pequeñas espadas de madera, luchando por el honor de la Enforcer Testarossa contra diestros rufianes y alimañas famélicas. Esas eran las pocas veces que Fate se permitía una carcajada de corazón.

No era común para Fate dejarse ver en plena expresión de sus emociones, salvo marcadas excepciones.

Desde muy joven la vida le había enseñado que la mejor forma de preservarse era no confiar demasiado en nadie. No sus pensamientos, y ciertamente no sus sentimientos. Esta reserva no aplicaba con los niños aquél pueblo perdido y olvidado en los confines de las tierras de Midchilda.

Había tenido una vida llena de decisiones difíciles a pesar de sus escasos 17 años y una familia bastante conflictiva en la que sólo hallaba refugio en su hermana, Alicia.

Los hermanos de su madre habían decidido movilizarse hacia otras ciudades cuando las jóvenes Testarossa tenían apenas 9 años, y las niñas se habían liberado en parte de la pesadilla de sus constantes quejas y molestias, órdenes y malos tratos.

Ya sea porque la madre de las Testarossa era una mujer demasiado difícil de llevar para compartir el techo, o porque vivían una época en que los nobles comenzaban a perder su estima y pertenecer a la familia Testarossa ya no implicaba grandes ventajas, les resultó más apto salir de la vieja casona cuanto antes y buscar suerte en otro sitio más prometedor.

Sin embargo, Fate no había tenido chances de huida, y allí se había quedado hasta sus casi 15 años.

A pesar de las risas y burlas de su madre, se las había ingeniado para alcanzar galantemente un estatus que le profería respeto y honores – y en algunos también algo de miedo – entre los padres de aquellos niños a los que brindaba alimento.

Fuera de eso, Fate se mantenía siempre silenciosa y prudente.

_ "En una circunstancia como la que vivimos, cuando no puedes compartir con aquellos que te rodean la forma en que piensas, es mejor no opinar."_

Esas habían sido las sabias palabras que Alicia dijera a su hermana, siendo apenas niñas, durante una noche en la que Fate se había opuesto tajantemente a silenciarse luego de que su madre expresara en voz alta sus no muy agraciadas opiniones respecto a una joven de cabello rosado y seguros ojos azules con la que Fate había hecho muy buenas migas.

El consejo de Alicia fue útil, pero ya había aprendido las consecuencias de sus palabras de la mala manera.

Tras curar como mejor pudo la herida en el pómulo cortado de Fate, Alicia sólo había suspirado con resignación y había vuelto a su lectura, no sin antes dejar colgando la frase que se mantendría en la mente de su gemela más como una forma de vida que como un consejo, tras rumiarla durante largos años, encontrándole nuevos matices día a día.

Esa noche en que a Fate le había tocado con escasos 7 años recibir la golpiza de su vida, la había marcado como un punto final a la tortura psicológica a la que las había sometido su madre durante toda su vida, siempre denigrándolas y realzándolas al instante con un único argumento que ni siquiera era un mérito: su apellido.

La madre de Fate, Precia, era una mujer de armas tomar y de carácter fuerte. Delgada, de cabello y ojos violáceo oscuro y expresión dura. No muchos osaban mantener contacto con ella, por lo que con el tiempo había terminado recluyéndose en forma casi total en su enorme hogar, utilizando a sus hijas como contacto cuando requería algo de la "gentuza" del pueblo.

Precia era una mujer noble de antaño. En su espacioso hall bebía los vinos más añejos mientras se mostraba en trajes finos cada vez que recibía visitas, no perdiendo oportunidad para hacerle saber a quienes se cruzaban en su camino que poseía un título de nobleza en las tierras en donde los Testarossa se habían asentado hacía ya unos 120 años. La realidad es que eso sólo le importaba a otros nobles como ella, cuyo prestigio había caído enormemente en la última década.

El padre de Fate y Alicia había muerto unos meses antes del nacimiento de las gemelas, enfermo y desgraciado, y su madre evitaba bajo todas las condiciones referirse a él, por lo que ambas habían crecido sin tener mucha consciencia de sus raíces.

Para Fate, eso no era verdaderamente un problema. Alicia, sin embargo, tenía pensamientos al respecto más a menudo de lo que hubiera deseado, y la ausencia total de algún lazo con su padre era algo de lo que le hubiera gustado tener el valor de poder solucionar.

Como cosa del destino, justo al tiempo en que se decidía a tomar otro rumbo en su vida y salir del pequeño pueblo en busca de la información que deseaba, una poderosa crisis económica se cernió sobre todos los territorios del Sur de Midchilda y en algunos lugares apenas y se conseguían alimentos.

Su madre se había vuelto completamente dependiente de lo que Fate pudiera brindarle, y su hermana tampoco tenía la sangre tan helada como para dejarla completamente sola. Bueno, no completamente, pero estaría varada en aquél sitio con la única compañía de Signum, la joven a la que había defendido la última vez que había enfrentado a su madre y su única amiga, además de Alicia misma.

En contra de lo que muchos creían en su miedo, Fate era una joven de corazón bondadoso y espíritu honrado, y en aquéllas épocas en que tenían que padecer la vista de niños de escasa edad siendo transportados con hambre y frío a las pocas salas de emergencia del lugar, había comenzado a contribuir con lo que podía aunque eso implicara irse a la cama con el estómago vacío.

Así se encargaba guiada por su propio sentido de la justicia de repartir alimentos, fruto de sus largas sesiones de cacería, entre las familias más carenciadas. Y esto le había dado a Fate un lugar de estima en el pequeño poblado, que se evidenciaba durante los crudos inviernos del sur de Midchilda.

Fate no tenía apego hacia nadie, exceptuando a su hermana, su única amiga y los pequeñitos a los que disfrutaba ver crecer, ni tampoco tenía interés en generarlo.

A pesar de la fuerte insistencia con que su madre le reclamaba que acepte un noble esposo para perpetuar su legado.

Ciega y tozuda a las circunstancias actuales de sus camaradas, Precia hablaba durante horas del importante trabajo que, como mujer de SU familia, representaba continuar con el legado Testarossa, y Fate sólo simulaba oír alejándose a la primera oportunidad a una de sus excursiones al pie de la montaña.

Para Alicia la cuestión era muy diferente, ella había dedicado su vida a ser versada en cuanto tema pudiera conocer, y era una verdadera dama y buen partido para cualquiera que se presentara. Incluso a Fate se le hacía extraño a veces la preferencia de Alicia por la soledad.

Pero no es que no la comprendiera. En parte, al menos.

Lo cierto es que no había para su hermana gemela un amor mayor al que sentía por la fantástica biblioteca en el enorme caserón de la familia, al cual recurría de tanto en tanto en búsqueda de nuevos volúmenes que disfrutar frente al rudimentario fogón en el estar de la cabaña de Fate.

Así se mantenía, sola mas no solitaria, enfrascada en sus lecturas y evitando cortésmente a cada uno de los pretendientes que su madre le presentaba. Hasta ahora con un éxito envidiable. Las capacidad de Alicia para obtener lo que quería haciendo sólo uso de las palabras no dejaban de maravillar a Fate.

Ella, en cambio, seguía renegándose de la vida familiar simplemente porque todo en ella le resultaba poco práctico.

No quería un hombre a su lado, no quería niños propios alrededor de sus piernas, no quería nada que la atase a ningún sitio, ni tener que renunciar a la libertad de la que se había hecho dueña desde hacía ya varios años. Entonces, seguía retirándose con la buena excusa de conseguir el pan que poner sobre la mesa cuando sus títulos nobiliarios ya no les daban prioridades sobre otros personajes de mayor poderío en la repartija de los escasos alimentos que llegaban desde la ciudad.

Era una persona sencilla y le agradaba serlo. Sus escasas posesiones incluían a su joven sabueso, Arf, su lozano potro azabache, su pequeña cabaña alejada del pueblo, su longbow de madera de laurel y sus dos largas y delgadas espadas, ambas de empuñadura negra y con un llamativo rubí incrustado.

Sobre el negro de la empuñadura, se podía leer la palabra "_Bardiche_" grabada en plata en ambas armas. Esas espadas era todo lo que había aceptado Fate de su posición privilegiada de otrora. Su único signo de nobleza material.

Estaba rumiando justo en ese momento la utilidad que le hubiera significado traer a Arf consigo en esa tarea. Arf era una perra fuerte y ágil, capaz de tumbar un animal de dos veces su tamaño sin agitarse demasiado.

Los vecinos de la aldea le habían propuesto que se deshiciera de un par de lobos que rondaban el terreno, poniendo en peligro los escasísimos animales que quedaban, ya que sólo a ella podían pedirle tal cosa y confiar en que se las ingeniería para resolverlo en tiempo y forma.

La cuestión era que no sólo se trataba de un par de lobos, como habían dicho quienes la habían contactado, sino de cinco. Y además había que considerar que igual que el resto de los habitantes de la zona debían estar famélicos tras una época de escases como hacía años que no se vivía.

El invierno había devastado la zona con fuertes heladas y tempestivos vientos, nevadas que cubrían los caminos con casi un metro de nieve, cerrándolos a las pocas provisiones que pudieron haber adquirido para la gente "común", y alejando a los animales a los que Fate daba caza hacia zonas más cálidas y generosas.

Con resignación por su mala decisión, en pleno galope, soltó la primera flecha que dio en el muslo derecho de uno de los lobos que la perseguían, derribándolo y sacándolo de combate tras rodar unos cinco o seis metros debido a la inercia.

Otros cuatro seguían en carrera y, como buenas bestias de manada que eran, habían flanqueado a su monta haciendo que esta se detuviera finalmente y se incorporara sobre sus patas traseras dando un poderoso relincho.

La capucha en la modesta capa de piel que Fate traía encima se fue hacia atrás de súbito, descubriendo completamente su larga cabellera dorada, atada en una coleta con un lazo negro sencillo justo al final de la misma.

Sus ojos vino tinto refulgían hacia las bestias con el brillo de la mañana incipiente, fríos como rubíes, mientras no con poco esfuerzo lograba mantenerse sobre el animal que resoplaba y daba cortos pasos hacia los lados.

Una nueva flecha zumbo contra el viento, que soplaba impávido esa madrugada como tantas otras anteriores, y se enterró en la nieve que se extendía más allá de la vista mientras un lobo caoba pasaba a su lado sin inmutarse. Ese viento no iba a ponérselo fácil. No sólo desviaba sus ataques sino que también se le calaba en los huesos, haciéndola tiritar de pies a cabeza.

Soltó una tercera flecha que esta vez sí se incrusto en el lomo del animal, haciéndolo caer con un aullido estrepitoso. Sólo quedaban tres, y se acercaban a toda carrera.

Analizó la situación. Tenía un largo trecho de nieve blanda por delante, aunque finalmente se hallaría a sí misma frente al bosque y la emboscada allí sería fatal, puesto que sin duda los animales conocían esa zona mejor que ella misma.

No tendría muchas oportunidades de mantener el control por más tiempo sobre el caballo. Era un animal noble y poderoso, pero aún era joven y demasiado brioso, y los continuos aullidos lo tenían verdaderamente asustado.

Se apeó de su monta al alejarse cuanto consideró suficiente y cuanto le permitió la velocidad de sus persecutores. Las bestias restantes se preparaban en posición de ataque a su alrededor y observó agradecida como uno se arrojó contra el corcel que lo envió volando por el aire de una patada arrancándole un lastimero quejido.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar si el caballo había logrado matarlo, o al menos inhabilitarlo, porque otro de los lobos, el más grande y de tupido pelaje gris, se había lanzado hacia ella y tuvo que refrenarlo con una estocada doble que llegó justo a tiempo al pecho del animal.

Apenas y había logrado desenfundar sus espadas a tiempo. Casi podía sonreír ante la idea de narrarles esta historia a sus fieles oyentes.

Se estaba haciendo a un lado para evitar que atacara a sus piernas aún desde el suelo, agonizante, cuando el segundo se lanzó sobre ella e incrustó sus colmillos en su antebrazo derecho, aferrándose a pesar de los movimientos frenéticos de la joven de ojos carmesí.

Tras unos breves segundos de forcejeo, el animal cayó hacia atrás y tomó posición nuevamente para lanzarse contra ella.

La herida manaba considerable cantidad de sangre, y el dolor del desgarro se estaba volviendo bastante difícil de contener, sumado al frío que lejos de entumecerla le hacía sentir intensas punzadas hasta el hombro. Debía hacer acopio de toda la voluntad que le quedaba si quería salir impune de esta.

El último lobo se relamía, palpando la posibilidad de conseguir finalmente una presa viva tras tanta carroña. Ella ponderaba sus chances a toda velocidad. Tenía un brazo totalmente inutilizable que colgaba flácidamente a su lado, aún sin soltar su arma, y dolía enormemente.

Las probabilidades no estaban a su favor.

Tras unos segundos de relamerse la sangre de Fate, el animal saltó hacia ella y no tuvo más opción que lanzar varios espadazos con la mano izquierda en su dirección, moviéndose tan rápido como le era posible aunque sin la precisión y fuerza que la caracterizaban.

El animal retrocedió sólo unos pasos, dejándola jadeante en su sitio. Estaba jugando con ella al gato y al ratón, probando sus capacidades. Sin dudas estaba tanteando el terreno para lograr apresarla, con la astucia brillando en sus profundos ojos amarillos.

Su caballo dio un nuevo relincho, soltándose del agarre virtual que lo mantenía aún a un lado de su compañera de campañas, y envarando la cola comenzó a alejarse a la carrera del lugar hacia los bosques que los sitiaban más al este.

La sacudida involuntaria de su brazo herido tras la sorpresa la mareó, pero aprovechó que el lobo se distrajo un segundo con su otra potencial presa para asestarle un certero golpe justo detrás de la cabeza y finalmente atravesarlo con una de sus Bardiche.

El lobo cayó derrotado al fin y ella lo arrojó a un lado, liberando su espada del peso muerto del animal con una patada de su pie enfundado en una cálida bota de cuero negro. Decidió volverse al viejo lobo gris que seguía agonizando para darle el golpe de gracia.

No es que Fate disfrutara de este trabajo. Asesinar a estos elegantes e inteligentes animales no le generaba más que desdicha, pero comprendía que se volvían una amenaza en estas condiciones. Siempre habría alguna parte de su quehacer que le generaría malestar.

Suspiró.

La herida en su brazo estaba dándole uno de los peores ratos que había vivido en mucho tiempo, y todavía tenía que recuperar a su caballo para regresar por atenciones donde su hermana, que seguramente se encontraría ya despierta en su pequeña cabaña en los lindes del pueblo.

Caminó hacia la arboleda que daba inicio a un frondoso bosquecillo hacia donde se había alejado su monta, mientras arrancaba un trozo de su antes impoluta camisa blanca, ayudándose con los dientes. La ató justo por encima del codo en un improvisado torniquete.

El animal seguía bufando con ansias sin aún ingresar demasiado entre los árboles, pero de no ser por el sonido, hubiera pasado por alto de él. Así de oscuro estaba en el interior del incipiente bosque, a pesar de que el sol ya había terminado de aparecer en el oriente.

Aún adrenalínica, se adentró con rapidez y caminó unos cuantos pasos sobre la nieve más consistente en la dirección debida.

Un delicado chillido agudo la sacó de sus pensamientos, y por algunos segundos observó embelesada un pequeño pero imponente halcón que estiraba al máximo sus alas y la observaba con intensidad.

Sus ojos, de un azul más cristalino que un río impoluto luego de una cruenta helada, la seguían con una fascinación casi humana. Su plumaje era de un color blanco platinado, y sobre el final de sus plumas se transformaba progresivamente en un castaño cobrizo, que se podía observar solo al filo de sus alas y cola.

Casi guiada en forma inconsciente, Fate se acercó al animal que se posaba en una rama baja de un añejo sauce, y éste le devolvió una mirada de curiosidad antes de emprender vuelo hacia algún sitio mucho más alto. A medida que levantaba vuelo, elegante como un soberano del bosque, volvía a lanzar un sonido que sobrecogía el corazón de la Enforcer.

Pudo sentir en ese majestuoso animal algo parecido al sufrimiento, uno que existía más allá de las heridas físicas, y desde lo más profundo de su ser se preguntó qué podía estar causándole tanto dolor.

Muy en contra de lo que se podía esperar de Fate Testarossa, un nudo se ciñó en su garganta al observar la silueta del ave recortada entre los muy escasos rayos de sol que comenzaban a filtrar entre las ramas, la mayoría de las cuales cargaban aún con la nieve de la noche anterior.

El verde y blanco que la rodeaban, la situación recién vivida, la menguada pérdida de sangre, así como el aroma a pinos que comenzaba a invadirla con firmeza a medida que el primer sol matutino levantaba volutas de vapor de los sitios que alcanzaba, la hicieron entrar en un estado de extraña ensoñación.

Se sentía como si lo que estaba teniendo lugar en ese momento no perteneciera a la realidad, sino a un retazo de sueño filtrado.

El hermoso y extraño animal había desaparecido ya de la vista.

No era siquiera similar a ninguno que la rubia se hubiera cruzado jamás en la zona, y sobre eso cavilaba cuando una fulminante punzada de su propio dolor la trajo a la realidad, forzándola a encaminarse nuevamente a la tarea que había emprendido en un principio.

Siguió su rumbo hacia los más calmados resoplidos a su izquierda.

Con voz suave y los movimientos más cuidadosos de los que fue capaz en su estado, Fate logró alcanzar a su caballo, y tras un par de suaves golpes en el lomo, intentando fallidamente ajustar su montura luego, dio un salto acompañado del doloroso agarre de sus crines y montó a toda velocidad hacia su hogar.

El trayecto, a pesar de no que no debía llevarle más de unos 20 minutos, se volvió tan difícil de tolerar por lo lacerante del frío en sus heridas que en una oportunidad creyó que iba a perder la consciencia y caer de la montura. Logró sobreponerse finalmente y continuó la marcha tras una breve parada.

Ya habían dejado muy atrás el crepúsculo cuando la rubia, con una manga que solía ser blanca y ahora se percibía del mismo color que sus ojos, desmontó frente a la cabaña y se adentró gruñendo para sí. Alicia levantó la mirada de su frugal desayuno, que incluía una infusión caliente y lo que parecía ser pan, y la miró con una mezcla de espanto y reproche.

"Fate, qué demonios… ¿qué te ha sucedido?"

Exclamó mientras se incorporaba a toda velocidad, acercándose a una tambaleante Fate que fruncía el ceño.

"Mordida por uno de los lobos… que por cierto, eran cinco…", musitó sujetándose el brazo al tiempo que Alicia intentaba inspeccionarla, causándole un poco de dolor en el proceso. Alicia sólo bufó.

"Un día me vas a…", continúo hablando en murmullos mientras arrastraba con cuidado a su hermana hacia una salida de agua y se disponía a limpiar la herida. Alicia tenía la odiosa costumbre de dejar las frases a mitad. "No creo que pueda hacer mucho con esto, tendrán que darte puntos. Deberás ir donde Shamal…", levantó la mirada para ver la rotunda negación en unos ojos que apenas podrían distinguirse de los suyos propios.

Había dos cosas difíciles de creer luego de ver a Fate cumpliendo un deber como el último que le habían encargado, encarnizada con cualquier bestia que se atreviera a enfrentarla y atacando con movimientos tan precisos y veloces como letales.

De primera, la rubia tenía un pánico impensable a visitar cualquier cosa que se pareciese a un hospital, y segundo, era en extremo torpe a la hora de manejarse en el día a día. Esto incluía cuestiones físicas y, claro está, emocionales.

Sin embargo, su hermana no iba a dar lugar a plantear ningún argumento en esta situación. Se envistió en un grueso abrigo, calzándose unas botas que en realidad pertenecían a Fate, y reacomodó la capa sobre los hombros de la susodicha para lanzarse velozmente a un exterior que no daba la bienvenida.

Hundiendo las botas en la gruesa capa de nieve, emprendieron camino hacia la pequeña sala que Shamal, la amiga de Alicia desde hacía ya un par de años, mantenía en funcionamiento en el pueblo.

Fate _hubiera llegado_ a sentirse culpable de ocuparla con sus _supuestas_ tonterías, ya que sabía por su hermana que casi siempre estaba atiborrada de trabajo. Esto empeoraba en estas épocas, cuando sobraban casos de hipotermia y malnutrición.

_Hubiera llegado_, si no hubiera estado tratando de componerse en una pieza para enfrentar el inestable edificio que se erguía a escasos metros de donde ya se encontraban.

Se trataba de una simple casa, como las de su alrededor, que había sido modificada para atender al menos los casos más urgentes en el mismo pueblo, o para aquellos que no tenían posibilidad de desplazarse hasta la ciudad más cercana. Esto incluía a casi todos los casos y desbordaba más de una vez las posibilidades de la pobre Shamal Yagami.

Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que pudo juntar, siguió a su hermana cuando ésta abrió la pesada puerta de madera que se quejó casi tanto como hubiera deseado quejarse la misma Fate.

No habían terminado de ingresar en la sala cuando la nariz de la rubia se arrugó al impregnarse de un fuerte olor a antiséptico, que dicho sea de paso la hizo estremecerse ligeramente.

Algún día tendría que superar esta cuestión de las salas de curación. Era impropio de su estilo este miedo irracional que le causaban.

Se detuvo unos minutos en un banco de madera bastante rústico, notando que sólo un hombre mayor se encontraba allí con ellas, envuelto en una frazada y saludando afablemente con la cabeza al verlas.

Concentró toda su atención en realizar movimientos lentos para no caer del banco, o golpearse, o empujar a su hermana en medio de su nerviosismo. Hasta ahora no había sucedido y prefería que así siguiera.

Cuando por fin comenzaba a desviar su atención del miedo, una joven de menos de 20 años se acercó a Alicia con paso eléctrico para abrazarla cálidamente, observándola a ella sólo de reojo pero con evidente curiosidad. El parecido físico de ambas siempre llamaba la atención, aunque Alicia raras veces se paseaba por el pueblo, al igual que Fate, y prácticamente nunca lo hacían juntas.

De hecho, esta sería la primera vez que vería a la sanadora de la que tanto hablaba su hermana.

Al parecer le tenía verdadero cariño a aquella mujer rubia de resueltos pero cálidos ojos malva.

Shamal saludó cortésmente a Fate y, gracias a su innata capacidad con los pacientes, pudo censar el nerviosismo que mantenía a la rubia en esa posición tirante más propia de un oficial de la milicia frente a un superior, que de una joven frente a otra de casi su misma edad.

"Fate, ¿verdad?", la aludida se sintió tentada de alzar una ceja, pero se abstuvo ante el intento de inicio de conversación relajada. Que por cierto no funcionó para calmarla en lo más mínimo.

Shamal le sonrió cálidamente, cambiando apenas la expresión al ver su brazo herido. "Vaya, eso va a necesitar atención…"

'No me digas…', pensó la aterrada cazadora. "Sígueme. Ali, tú también puedes venir si gustas…", concedió a Alicia que estaba a punto de solicitarlo.

Por mucho que se burlara de su infantil hermanita, no se atrevía a dejar a la pobre sola en una sala de cuidados, así fuese que se encontrara con su apreciadísima amiga.

Fate se movió como pudo detrás de la sanadora, pero visto por cualquiera de afuera, su cuerpo gritaba que la situación en la que estaba no podía ser más comprometida. El anciano que habían saludado al ingresar rió por lo bajo ante la vista y la cazadora no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Su orgullo la obligaba a dar un paso tras otro, lento pero seguro, aunque se encontraba rígida y moviéndose con una torpeza que incluso superaba a la que le era propia.

Tras meterse en una minúscula salita de paredes claras, con sólo una improvisada camilla cubierta de una sábana blanca, se sentó. Cerró los ojos con una inspiración, buscando coraje donde pudo, y se dejó a manos de Shamal. No habría más opción que confiar.

Alicia se sentó frente a ella, tratando de sonreír conciliadoramente, pero no pudiendo evitar una expresión de simpatía ante la mirada de pánico que le dirigía su gemela.

Si algo tenían ellas dos, era la capacidad de entenderse en forma muda. Quizás tuviera que ver con haber compartido 9 meses en el vientre de su madre. Aunque la realidad es que a esta expresión de Fate la podría haber leído incluso el ser más obtuso.

Shamal esterilizó una aguja al fuego y frunciendo débilmente el ceño deslizó un pequeño pedazo de tela con antiséptico por la herida de la Enforcer, que no emitía comentario y se concentraba en respirar normalmente.

"Esto va a doler un poco, Fate. Cuento con que te mantendrás tan quieta como sea posible."

Fate asintió con seguridad, aunque maldijo internamente. Ella podía aguantar dolor. No era la primera herida que le tocaba padecer, ni mucho menos la más grave, pero el preámbulo del que gustaban las personas que se ocupaban de atender a los heridos era algo que se le volvía más difícil que soportar una barra de hierro incrustada en el estómago.

Apretó los dientes y finalmente sintió que la aguja se deslizaba dentro de su carne. No era tan terrible. Definitivamente, los dientes del lobo habían estado mucho peor.

Con una eficacia que no previó, Shamal concluyó un procedimiento que ella esperaba se sintiera inmensamente largo en un tiempo más que aceptable.

Cuando concluyó, la sanadora sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

"Ha sido todo. Pero esa herida deberá ser atendida…", ante estas palabras, Alicia se incorporó rápidamente.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de limpiarla a diario, y volveremos cuando tú creas que sea necesario."

Le sonrió ampliamente, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Fate soltar el aire en sus pulmones mientras se dedicaba a observar su antebrazo, ahora cubierto de pequeños hilillos negros que mantenían la piel unida entre sí.

Alicia rebuscó por algunas monedas de oro en su bolsillo, a lo que su amiga frunció profundamente el ceño y empujo su mano nuevamente hacia el interior de la cálida prenda.

"A menos que quieras que borde algo en tu brazo también, guarda eso. Deberás limpiar la herida al menos dos veces al día, y por cualquier complicación acuden por aquí. Sea fiebre, sea dolor, sea lo que sea.", apuntó la sanadora y luego se volvió hacia Fate, que parecía mucho más relajada. "Quiero volver a verte dentro de 2 semanas para revisar que todo esté bien y considerar la posibilidad de retirar los puntos."

Ambas hermanas asintieron y Alicia, tras deshacerse en agradecimientos, abrazó a su amiga personal en despedida. Fate se vio en la posición de estirar la mano sana hacia Shamal para saludarla y se sonrojó notoriamente cuando ésta la abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

Su hermana la arrastró afuera y se rio por lo bajo, haciendo que la Enforcer soltara un gruñido molesto y se sonrojara nuevamente hasta la orejas. Debía haberse visto como una idiota.

"Ya, ya… ¿verdad que no ha estado tan mal?", Alicia le revolvió juguetonamente el cabello a su hermana menor. Menor por alrededor de 2 minutos, pero menor en fin.

"No, no ha estado tan mal…", concedió de mala gana Fate. Una discusión evitada, era un pequeño logro. Y con Alicia, la reina de las discusiones ganadas, eso valía por dos.

"Serán dos semanas de restricción absoluta, señorita. No quiero verte asomar la nariz.", apuntó en tono serio pero con expresión juguetona la mayor de las gemelas.

"¡¿Dos semanas?! No pienso quedarme dos semanas sentada, Ali. De ninguna manera. Sabes que luego de una semana de estar en el mismo sitio empiezo a ver cosas que no están y oír cosas que no existen. Está fuera de discusión… no pienso…", una mano en alto la hizo detener el monólogo y Alicia asintió con falso pesar.

"Serán 10 días, y no negociaré más allá de esto."

Fate estaba abriendo la boca para protestar cuando se dio cuenta que una vez más había caído. Las negociaciones no eran su fuerte. De seguro esos malditos 10 días eran el objetivo de Alicia desde un principio. Nunca debió darle el apoyo de mencionar que podía vivir con una semana se reclusión. Se limitó a darse una palmada mental en la frente ante su eterna inocencia frente a la astucia de su hermana. La última sonrió complacida ante el silencio de resignación de Fate.

"Será agradable verte la cara por 10 largas mañanas consecutivas, hermanita."

Tras una mirada victoriosa a su gemela, Fate cerró los ojos y suspiró vencida. Serían 10 largos días.


	2. Chapter 2

**En caza del destino**

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

Una mano delicada y pálida, delgada y con el toque de la seda, de deslizaba sin prisas pero sin pausas por las tersas plumas del halcón. El ave soltó un chirrido de gusto cuando un índice se paseó distraídamente por detrás de su cabeza, recorriendo su lomo. Desplegó ambas alas y se volteó hacia la joven mujer que le propinaba las caricias.

"Lo sé, ella te hizo enfadar, ¿verdad?", un atisbo de sonrisa empática avivó la gélida expresión de la mujer y el pequeño pájaro chirrió nuevamente. "No te preocupes, pronto lo solucionaremos."

El viento se arremolinaba aún, causando la caída de algunos cúmulos de nieve atascados entre las ramas más jóvenes y blandas de los árboles en el linde del bosquecillo. El sol refulgía con esplendor, colándose entre las hojas y extrayendo los aromas que atrapara el rocío, y sin embargo como venía sucediendo desde hacía ya algunos meses, era incapaz de borrar por completo las huellas de la tormenta de la noche anterior.

En el llano, justo unos metros antes del sitio donde algunas de las raíces más rebeldes y añejas comenzaban a aflorar entre la nieve marcando el inicio de un terreno diferente, un bulto gris azulado yacía sobre una extensa y cálida laguna carmesí que se fundía perezosamente con los copos helados.

La mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, con un peculiar peinado que dejaba caer la mayor parte de su cabellera recogida hacia un lado, dedicó una rápida y compasiva mirada al que fuera un soberbio habitante de su bosque unas horas antes. El resto de las suaves hebras de su cabello rodeaban su coronilla en dos delgadas trenzas engarzadas con varias florecillas en campana, como una diadema de cobre montada con joyas blancas.

Soltó un suspiro al aire y su altivo compañero pareció estremecerse antes de dar un par de pasos inquietos sobre la tela que le cubría el regazo, para luego alzarse en el aire y perderse en la profundidad de los árboles hacia la montaña.

Más allá, otros cuerpos yacían inertes sobre el blanco mantel que cubría la tierra húmeda. Una completa masacre.

Una expresión dura surcó las delicadas líneas del rostro de la joven que yacía sentada sobre la prominente raíz de un castaño, haciéndola parecer repentinamente mucho más sabia. El tipo de sabiduría que sólo se obtiene a través de los siglos de permanencia en un sitio. De estudio con ojos sigilosos. De silencio para oír lo que el mismo tiempo tiene que decir.

La luz y las sombras se movían jugueteando sobre la piel de su rostro a medida que las hojas se mecían.

Sus ojos brillaron del mismo color que los del pequeño halcón, como zafiros de hielo, mientras imágenes de copas cargadas llenaron su mente. Luego, una vista en altura del sendero cerca de la ladera y sobre él un corcel negro como la noche sin luna lanzándose a todo galope, contrastando con la blancura de los alrededores. Mucho más allá, torciendo la falda del primer pico, unas cuantas casas humildes daban inicio al poblado del linde oeste.

El halcón hizo un giro en pleno vuelo para enfocarse en quien montaba al enardecido animal que no aminoraba su marcha.

Aquella larga cabellera dorada agitándose con el viento sobre hombros rígidos cubiertos por una capa de piel, hombros que se continuaban en brazos fuertes pero femeninos, los talones golpeteando contra los flancos del ya apresurado animal, el carmesí que cubría los ropajes de la joven, todo se reflejó en los ojos de la dama del bosque. No pasó desapercibido el desequilibrado movimiento sobre el corcel, ni los torpes esfuerzos de la jinete por aferrarse en su sitio y no caer.

Sin necesidad de que su ave le brindara ya imagen alguna, podía imaginar cada detalle restante.

En su mente estaba grabada a fuego la intensidad de su mirada borgoña, la sutileza de las líneas de su rostro, aquella molesta expresión neutral que sólo se modificaba por fracciones de segundo y sólo a causa de algún suceso que le fuera extremadamente inesperado, las manos blancas y suaves, pero con agarre férreo sobre las riendas y las crines del animal. Manos capaces de quitar la vida, manos capaces de causar mucho dolor.

Esa mujer llevaba ya algo de tiempo rondando su bosque, aunque le era difícil a la dama precisar qué tanto, puesto que el tiempo era justamente algo que ya se le hacía difícil mesurar.

Sin embargo, no pasaba demasiado entre cada una de la incursiones, y ella se encontraba más de una vez frunciendo el ceño con desagrado cuando esta impía rubia vertía su irrespetuosa ira sobre alguno de sus protegidos.

En el interior de su pecho, sentía el burbujear de una de aquellas sensaciones que el tiempo había acabado por robarle hacía ya bastante, y que sólo había reencontrado luego de conocer a esta criatura.

Algo entre el enojo, la indignación y la impotencia. Algo que bien podía ir de la mano con el orgullo herido que había comenzado a palpitar como una herida abierta en el fondo de su consciencia desde no hacía demasiado. Algo que la hacía desear poner a esa inescrupulosa mujer de nuevo en su sitio, que la hiciera reconocer en qué punto sus libertades se acababan y comenzaba su dominio. Pues ella era la señora del bosque, y el bosque era su reino.

Ante todo se sentía molesta, y los motivos sobraban como se puede ver. Lo peor sin dudas es que con todo y todo, no podía evitar sentir alguna enfermiza clase de fascinación con aquella extraña, puesto que cada vez que la dama creía comprenderla, hacía algo que la maravillaba y derrumbaba la estructura que había creado para explicarla.

Y así es como luego de cazar sin remordimiento a algún conejo que se paseaba ingenuamente en un claro, le lanzaba un trozo de su carne a algún pequeño depredador hambriento que se cruzaba en el camino. O tras asesinar vilmente a un felino cazador del bosque, se ocupaba de subir a su nido a un pichón caído. Desconcertante de a momentos, y de hecho, causaba que la señora del boque no pudiera alinear sus emociones respecto a la mujer en un solo sentido.

Decidió evitar alimentar su propia curiosidad cerrando los ojos y deteniendo con ello las visiones de inmediato.

Se incorporó. Tenía prohibido hacer algo, y sin embargo no podría mantenerse neutral más tiempo. Las consecuencias que podría tener cualquier acción eran un completo misterio, pero junto con ese burbujeante sentimiento de desagrado se encontraba bien acomodada la necesidad de establecer contacto. Pondría fin a esto de una vez por todas, así tuviese que pagar luego con sangre por haber interferido. Y lo haría tan pronto la rubia volviese a poner un pie en su bosque. No pasaría demasiado.

oOo

Ocho días pasaron luego del tortuoso camino de regreso al hogar. Con mayor rapidez de la esperada, Fate iba recuperando las funciones normales de su brazo, aunque su hermana se negaba a permitir que lo pusiese a prueba.

Se encontraba en ese entonces sentada junto a la puerta de la cabaña, jugueteando con una navaja entre los dedos de la mano derecha y un trozo de madera al que iba dando forma en la izquierda. Con una paciencia interminable, la rubia cazadora contorneaba la figura y pulía detalles.

La imagen del hermoso halcón blanco que seguía resurgiendo en su memoria tomó forma entre dedos escrupulosos, seguidos con atención inmersa por ojos carmesí.

Alicia alzó su propia mirada de la página y la dirigió a la quincuagésima figurilla de madera en forma de halcón en las manos de su gemela.

"¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?", lanzó sobresaltando a la ensimismada Fate. "Otro pajarraco."

El ceño de la menor no se hizo esperar, y tras pensárselo por algunos segundos dobló y guardó en un ágil movimiento la navaja, así como también el trozo de madera moldeado en el bolsillo antes de volver la atención a su hermana con un lastimero quejido.

"Quiero salir", sentenció finalmente en forma de pedido. Bueno, eso era lo más cercano a un ruego que Alicia lograba arrancar por parte de Fate. La pobre cazadora estaba completamente harta de no hacer nada y su hermana era firme, mas no necia. "Prometo que no haré ningún esfuerzo que pueda hacer que esto empeore, juro que no permitiré que empeore, sólo quiero alejarme de aquí por un par de horas y tomar aire…"

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

"Vete antes de que cambie de opinión…", musitó Alicia, que en menos de lo que lleva un pestañeo estaba de nuevo enfrascada en su libro. Si tenía que volver a escuchar a Fate lloriquear o verla producir una sola estatuilla en forma de gallina más, estallaría. Sin contar que sus lloriqueos no le permitían concentrarse. "Te quiero aquí en dos o tres horas máximo, y ven ya mismo a saludarme."

La mirada de Alicia seguía clavada en la página, pero su índice daba suaves golpecitos sobre su mejilla derecha. Fate, quien estaba ya saliendo de la cabaña con la capa a medio arreglar sobre sus hombros, se giró sobre los talones para regresar donde su hermana y con un asomo de sonrojo besar su mejilla.

Tonta Alicia y su manía por tratarla como una niña. Ella sabía que eso la avergonzaba. Aunque tenía que admitir que en el fondo le hacía sentir feliz ser mimada por su hermana mayor - exactamente dos minutos y medio mayor.

Sí, Alicia podía ser un fastidio a veces, pero la cuidaba y la ayudaba como nadie más hubiera podido hacerlo, porque tenía un don que sólo ella podía tener cuando de Fate se trataba. Su gemela sabía cuándo necesitaba una reprimenda, o un empujón, o un abrazo, sin que esta tuviera que pedirlo.

Tuvo un segundo de duda antes de estrujarla en un fuerte abrazo de oso con su brazo sano.

"Volveré pronto."

Las demostraciones de afecto no eran el fuerte de Fate, pero tampoco es que fuera necesario observarla de la forma en que Alicia estaba haciéndolo por sólo un abrazo. Tras permitirse una risa entretenida ante la cara de extrañeza que le dedicó su gemela, tomó el arco y el carcaj en plena carrera y salió de la casa. Mientras caminaba con paso enérgico se acomodó el cinturón de donde colgaban sus espadas.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en el serpenteante río congelado que bajaba desde el valle, y lo siguió sintiéndose de mejor humor con el aire helado de la montaña inflando y entumeciendo sus pulmones.

Luego de una larga caminata decidió tomar un descanso al pie de un roble que parecía bastante viejo, en un claro dentro del bosque donde el río se ensanchaba y daba una vista verdaderamente apacible, a pesar de encontrarse totalmente congelado en esta época del año.

Se recargó y se dejó caer. Justo debajo del roble no se había acumulado nieve, puesto que las ramas que se desplegaban a montones habían hecho reparo a sus encrespadas raíces. Entre ellas, Fate se acomodó como mejor pudo y respiró profundo antes de meter las frías manos enguantadas en los bolsillos. Densas nubes de vapor salían de entre sus labios a medida que su respiración se regularizaba. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer ejercicio…

Jugueteó con algo que encontró en el bolsillo de la capa entre los dedos, como era su costumbre, antes de retirar la mano para ver de qué se trataba, y no pudo evitar reír al ver el 'pajarraco' que le había ocupado una buena parte de la mañana. Dejó la figurilla sobre la tierra y suspiró. Sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente mientras se disponía relajarse, haciéndose pequeña dentro de su abrigo para evitar el viento helado que golpeaba su rostro.

La imagen arrancó a los ojos azulinos de su ensimismamiento, que hasta entonces había sido causa de la pequeña figura de madera, sólo para sumirla nuevamente en ese estado. Esta vez el objeto de fascinación era, para su propia sorpresa, humano.

El sonido de la risa de la mujer frente a ella le era ajeno, y a la vez lo sentía extrañamente familiar. La observó acurrucarse hasta que sólo quedaron expuestas unas mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas por el frío por encima del cuello de su capa, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro sereno. Todo se la hacía dolorosamente añorable.

Esta mujer, que debía ser el blanco de su ira, era en ese momento alguna especie de intocable obra de la naturaleza a sus ojos. Y no se sentía capaz de hacer lo que había decidido hacer, lo que había ido a hacer, no se sentía capaz de hablarle.

No, aunque habían terminado por pasar más días de los que creía que pasarían en espera para volcar su enojo sobre ella, aunque había decidido romper su propio juramento y entablar contacto con un humano de nuevo luego de… bueno, siglos, sin duda, pero quizás incluso más, aunque de pocas cosas se había sentido alguna vez tan segura como de que tenía que ponerle fin a su destrucción irresponsable, y que tenía que alejarla, asustarla incluso, no lograba que sonido alguno abandonara su garganta.

Una mueca que se veía fuera de lugar trazó las líneas del rostro de la hermosa mujer, una expresión de rebeldía infantil ante sus propias y traicioneras reacciones. Se sentía con la guardia baja, completamente vulnerable, completamente indefensa.

Con pasos suaves se había acercado a la cazadora que yacía recostada contra el tronco del roble. Y se sorprendió al notar que aquellos intensos ojos borgoña se abrían de par en par para observarla, bañados en fuego, clavándose en los suyos, perforándolos, derritiéndolos, y su mano sana se movía con una agilidad impropia de un humano a la empuñadura de su espada.

No era posible que la hubiera oído, sus pasos eran tan sigilosos como los de ningún otro ser en el bosque… y sin embargo ahí estaba, su mirada fija en el ella, desafiante. Y tan pronto como el desafío se instauró en las orbes escarlatas, la mujer frente a ella pareció recobrar el sentido y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo, como si un inmenso e imbatible muro la rodeara de repente y no existiera nada que pudiera tocarla en el mundo.

Un poderoso escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Fate, que se removió incómoda en su sitio y aflojó el agarre sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

Luego del shock inicial por encontrar de buenas a primeras a una persona frente a ella, cuando no había oído a dicha persona – y no porque sus sentidos no fueran más filosos que la daga de un ladrón – acercarse hasta el último momento, su rostro se relajó en contra de su voluntad cuando la línea de su atención se comenzó a dispersar por las bellísimas facciones de la mujer.

Por un segundo, la cazadora se tuvo que plantear la posibilidad de haberse visto atrapada por un sueño abrumadoramente hermoso.

Esa mujer frente a ella se sentía etérea, y sin embargo sabía que era más real que ninguna otra cosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

Su rostro y la expresión en él hacían que algo dentro de ella se inundara y rebalsara de un calor que se esparcían lentamente, desde su pecho y por todo su cuerpo, llevándose el frío glacial de los alrededores y sumergiéndola en un estado de embriaguez que no hubiera logrado el más fino de los licores.

Sus ojos… azules, helados, profundos, agudos, perceptivos, cargados de voluntad, cargados de soledad, cargados de fuerza y sabiduría, pero a la vez dolidos y confundidos… Había demasiadas emociones en esos brillantes y curiosos zafiros…

Su piel era algo fuera de este mundo, algo que causaba que cada nervio, cada sensor en las yemas de sus dedos se activara dolorosamente en necesidad de rozarla. Y esa sensación se expandía por cada centímetro de su propia piel, _necesitando_ el contacto.

Su cabello, que parecía tener la suavidad de la seda, caía despreocupadamente sobre su hombro derecho y enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro, arrancando a la luz del sol del mediodía sus mejores cualidades, variando en su color entre el castaño y el cobrizo y conspirando contra los aletargados sentidos…

Y su cuerpo… su cuerpo era algo digno de una deidad. Incapaz de siquiera sentir vergüenza, en un estado de enajenación absoluto, Fate recorrió el cuerpo de aquella mujer sin reparo alguno con la mirada. Lento. Saboreando cada rincón, cada curva, cada tramo de piel descubierta, cada detalle.

A juzgar por la _inmensa_ cantidad de cosas que pasaron por su aturdido cerebro, cuando reaccionó, Fate sintió que la había estado observando por horas. Y se sintió enrojecer y cada uno de sus músculos se tensó involuntariamente. Y de repente no se atrevía a volver la mirada a los ojos de quien se mantenía en la misma posición desde que el escrutinio comenzara.

"Tú cazas a mis animales."

Oh Dios, su voz… Fate podía jurar que alguien había metido el puño en su pecho, aferrado su corazón, y apretado las garras alrededor con una fiereza inhumana. Y ahora, incapaz de otra cosa, sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los helados zafiros. Todo esto era demasiado confuso. Todo esto hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas. Necesitaba detenerse, sino…

"Fate… Testarossa…"

Y oír su nombre en esa voz, casi un susurro dudoso, fue suficiente para que todo se volviera borroso, los colores se mezclaran entre sí, lo claro se volviera oscuro y Fate colapsara.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el nuevo capítulo, sé que es corto y que me demoré mi tiempo, pero hay algunas cosas de la historia que quería pulir (porque siento que no queda de la manera en que quiero que quede) y que ahora creo que va tomando la forma que debería...**

**Como siempre, espero cualquier clase de crítica y espero no haberme excedido aunque sé que lo hice :P pero necesitaba que el encuentro fuera mucho muy impactante para Fate. Perdón si me pasé con las descripciones! **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y sus favs/seguimientos, me hacen sentir un poquitito más segura de publicar estas cosas extrañas que me inundan la cabeza llena de aire esta que tengo n_n**


End file.
